


Statements and Subtleties

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NightOwl challenged me to include a Fountain pen, a velvet clock, massage oil, and a mousetrap so, here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statements and Subtleties

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the IRC crowd, NO of course. Thanks also to Mama and Rus for betaing. See Brak, I wrote something happy! 
> 
> Also, feedback of any type is encouraged. Really, anything short of a flame I'll be grateful for. If you flame, well, Bernice gets it for the Hall.

## Statements and Subtleties

by Muse Rivka

Author's disclaimer: If they were mine, we'd see some of the great stuff from Senad on the show 

* * *

Jim was in the last stages of converting Blairs old room into an office. He had been running into the most unusual stuff in the corners, and under the bed, and behind furniture. Why did Blair need four copies of Winnie the pooh, a Tinky-Winky telletubby doll, or a mousetrap? Jim was offended by the last, his loft never had mice. Blair would have said they'd be scared away by the cleanliness. Jim called out to his lover who was taking a bunch of clothing upstairs. 

"Sandburg!" 

"What Jim?" 

"Why do you have a mousetrap?" 

"That's where that went! Oh, Jim that was to keep Larry away from my cherry flavored lube, he thought it tasted really good." 

"Only you would let the monkey trash the loft, get in everything, but keep him away from the _lube_ " 

"What can I say Jim, even you like the taste." Blair walked into the room on those words, smiling wickedly. 

* * *

Later in the evening 

Jim and Blair had cleaned out Blair's old room with very little hassle. There had been no more comments from Jim about Blair's odd assortment of stuff, but Blair had noticed Jim's eye lingering on a floor-length dark blue velvet cloak left over from the summer Blair had spent working in a Ren Festival years ago. Blair had carefully noted that Jim looked interested in the cloak, and his fertile brain started thinking about the effect of velvet on an aroused Sentinel. 

Jim was currently slumped on the sofa as Blair scratched notes in the journal Jim had given him for his birthday, with the pen Jim had given him to go with it. The journal was a beautiful leather bound book, and the pen was a gold nibbed mahogany fountain pen. Blair loved the pen. 

Blair thought of exactly what he was going to do with the pen, and the velvet cloak. Now Blair just had to get Jim in the right mood. 

"James," he said, his voice low, almost in the guide range. Jim had never been able to resist that voice. When Blair's voice got like that it meant Blair was taking control that night. Jim loved when his lover got aggressive. 

"Go take a shower love, I'm going to get some stuff ready upstairs, come up when you're done...and you won't need your robe," Blair said, his voice full of desire. 

* * *

Jim stood in the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water running down his body, wondering exactly _what_ his lover was doing upstairs. Blair had such a quick, intelligent mind. And such...interesting ideas, when he got into an aggresive mood. Jim stretched under the heat of the spray, the warmth making him think of Blair. For a man who always complained of being cold, his hands always felt like fire on Jim's skin. 

Jim realised that the water had grown cold as he stood lost in thought, and stepped out of the shower, towelling off quickly. He left the bathroom, shivering a little at the touch of the cool air. Jim slowly went up the stairs to the loft, smelling vanilla, juniper and...ink? What was his lover up too? That was one thing to be said for Blair, he was never boring. Jim reached the head of the stars and saw Blair, clothed only in the velvet cape. He was silhouetted in candlelight. The candles were the cause of the juniper scent, and the warming massage oil was the source of the vanilla, but he still couldn't find where the ink smell was coming from. 

"Lie down James," ordered Blair. 

Jim quickly complied. Blair straddled him, the velvet cape brushing the backs of Jim's legs, and his ass. Blair had placed the oil within easy reach and started working it into Jim's shoulders with strong, sure hands. Jim's shoulders were tense from all the lifting today and Blair spent a long time on the massage, fully aware of the effect the velvet brushing Jim's legs was having on his lover. Blair pulled the hood down of his cloak and started brushing his hair over Jim's back. The silky feel of Blair's hair combined with the rough softness of the velvet was driving Jim crazy, and his lover had barely started. 

"Jim," came the voice of his lover. "Can I try something?" 

Jim's brain was mush, but he managed to lift his head enough to ask what Blair planned. 

"Well, you remember that movie? The Pillow Book? I thought that that could be so erotic." 

Jim looked up to see the fountain pen in his lover's hand, along with a pot of dark blue ink. He heard Blair's heart racing and smelt the pheromones. 

"This really has you turned on, doesn't it? I do have the day off tomorrow, so write away." 

Blair shed the cloak so he wouldn't smudge his writing and drawing. "Okay Jim, I want you to put your hands over your head, and keep them there. Don't move. And, Jim, turn up the dial." 

Jim was surprised. Blair rarely asked him to turn up the dial, at least during sex. 

"Not too far Jim, or this will have the wrong affect." 

Jim complied with both requests, stretching his arms over his head and grabbing the railing. 

Blair straddled Jim, and started on his back. Slowly he started to draw. The soft strokes of the pen sent shivers up Jim's spine. It felt like Blair was gently running his hand down Jim's back, only it was so much more concentrated. Blair took his time, not wanting to smudge his picture. 

Jim was relaxed and turned on at the same time. He asked Blair what he was drawing. Blair didn't respond other than a gentle shhhh. 

Blair finally sat back and looked at what he had drawn. The panther was over most of Jim's back, its tail wrapping around Jim's neck. The panther was nuzzling noses with a wolf. The wolf, slightly smaller, took up Jim's lower back with the tail down on Jim's ass and upper thigh. 

Jim had been hard pressed not to move as Blair drew the tail. He could feel every pen stroke, and it felt like the skin there had a direct line to his cock, and every line made Jim's cock jerk a little. He had wanted to shift, but couldn't. 

Blair had than moved down and started writing words. Blair murmured as he wrote, and Jim concentrated on the sound to keep him from zoning on the feel of the slightly scratchy nib brushing his skin. Blair was murmuring in several languages. Jim caught snippets. "Je t'adore, I love you, Te amo, Son muchoas razones para mi amor, Je t'aime, Eres mi razon para vivir, te adoro and others, in many languages. 

When Blair was done with Jim's legs he started carefully kissing Jim's neck, avoiding the ink, but nipping and sucking any free skin. Jim groaned. The heat of Blair's mouth sent a shock straight to his cock, which was starting to be uncomfortable pressed into the bed. 

"Turn over James" said Blair, after making sure the ink was dry. 

Jim thought that he might at last be getting some relief, but other than not having his cock pressed into the bed, he was wrong. Blair refilled the pen, and looked straight at Jim."Thank you, Lover." Blair's arousal was obvious, but clearly not painful. 

"Blair, please, I need--" 

"All in time, " interrupted his unusually serene lover. 

Jim found Blair's silence to be an incredible turn on. Blair was so focused on what he was doing to Jim's body that his constant talking had stopped. 

Blair leaned down and kissed his lover, passionately and hard. Jim groaned into Blair's mouth. He slowly mapped the familiar cavern, feeling the wet velvet of Blair's tongue slide against him, a sweet battle of soft yielding muscles. Jim loved the taste of Blair, loved the feel of his mouth, wherever it was. If it was kissing his lips, kissing his back, his legs, his ass, he loved it. He loved the feel of Blair's mouth on his cock, Blair's talented lips taking him in. Jim groaned again at the thought, and made a small sound of protest as Blair pulled his lips away. The protest quickly turned to a gasp as Blair's mouth suckled a nipple, nipping and soothing. Blair switched nipples and then sat up, pulling out the pen again. 

Blair drew another picture on Jim. This one was a dragon. He drew it from the head, wrapping Jim's neck to his cock. The tip of the tail wound around Jim's cock. As Blair drew, Jim fought with his body to stay in control, to keep his hands above him, to not squirm from the shivers that the strokes were sending up and down, mostly down toward his cock. As Blair drew the last stroke he kissed Jim's chest, right in the middle of the dragon he had drawn. Blair sucked Jim's nipples, nipping and licking. 

Jim was groaning almost continuously. "Blair, love, please, can I move now?" 

"No Jim, not yet," said Blair, who noticed the ink had dried on Jim's cock and immediately tried to re-wet it. Jim arched his body into that warm, welcoming cavern. He felt the roughness of Blair's tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock. Blair pulled almost all the way back and traced a design on Jim with his tongue. He tasted the salty drops of pre- come and stopped. 

"Now you can move" 

And move Jim did. He pulled his lover up and kissed him, slow and sweet, moving down to suckle on Blair's neck, hitting the sweet spot where the shoulder joined the neck. Jim sucked hard enough to leave a substantial mark. Blair would be wearing turtlenecks for a few days. Jim was sucking and licking, trying to give as much pleasure as he had gotten. 

Blair reached to the night stand where they kept the lube and condom, and handed the lube to Jim, lying down and spreading his legs as he did so. 

Jim took a lust-filled moment just to look at his lover spread so openly in front of him. He slowly greased his fingers and, with the ease of long practice, inserted them into his lover. Blair bucked and arched into the sensation as Jim found his prostate. 

"Please Jim, please, I need you. Face to face. I want to see you, see your body, see what I put on your body as you take me," begged Blair. 

Jim slowly pushed in, little by little, till he was fully sheathed in warm living satin. The tight grip and heat after so much foreplay almost made him orgasm right then. He got himself under control with concerted effort and rocked into the body of his lover. Blair moaned with pleasure and reached for his own cock. Engorged and turgid, it begged to be touched. Jim's hand got there first and stroked Blair in counter to the gentle thrusts. Jim came first, shooting his seed and Blair followed close behind. 

"Thank you Jim," came the sleepy whisper, "That was so amazing being able to mark you like that." 

That was the last thing that Jim heard as the two lovers drifted off to sleep. 

End 


End file.
